A Broken Heart Can't Always Be Mended
by Waiting For The Sky To Fall
Summary: Discontinued. Gabriella's moving again, but this time to a place where she can reinvent herself to be excatly how she wanted to be. But with new friends, new school, and a certain blue eyed love interest, Gabi finds it tough to keep her secrets hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my new story. Troyella of course. It might be boring the first few chapters, but bear with me. I'm a very discriptive writer and i'm new here, so please, review and tell me how i'm doing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But PLOT.**

* * *

**Introduction.**

Have you ever wondered how military kids put up with moving from place to place all the time? Well I don't have to wonder, I live it, except for the little fact that we're not even part of the military. I'm raised by a single mother who had me at a very young age, 17, to be exact. She's 33 now, and I'm 16.

I always wondered if it was a challenge to have me, that young, and to be alone. My mom grew up in a bad home and then moved out at the age of 14. She moved in with my father for 3 years until she ended pregnant with me. My father told her to either get an abortion or leave. And as you guessed she left. Now it's just me and her.

My mother is my everything. She dropped her life, her love, and her reputation, for me, and sometimes I wonder if I'm even worth it. My mom is one of the strongest people you'll ever meet. She's works a lot, but I know it's to keep us in the good living conditions we're in now. We move around a lot due to her job and I try to make the best of it. She's always so selfless, asking me if I want her to quit her job, I always reply with a no. She deserves this job and this life.

My name is Gabriella, and I'm starting my 11th new school in the span of 17 years. Right now we're on the road moving from 'The Big Apple' to the wonderful 'Land of Enchantment', in other words Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm sitting here, with my mother, in the cab of our moving truck, watching as the clock ticked til' we finally reached our new home. Another chance to reinvent myself and to be who I really want to be. Another chance for me to find happiness and to be okay with who I am, who I really am.

**A/N: Ok so this is my intro chapter, doesn't have much action, but it will get better. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's the second chapter. It may be a little boring, but it really helps build the plot. Please review. **

**Diclaimer: I own Mr. Bradshaw, and the mover. Sadly, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry about this sweetheart. I though Mr. Bradshaw would keep us in New York, but I guess he changed his mind", mom stated. She looked at me with my inherited, big chocolate brown eyes, and then gave me a weak, hesitant smile.

"Mom, really, it's fine. I'm used to it, and besides, I was starting to get cabin fever in that small city", I bantered. Mom's hesitant smile was gone, and was replaced with her glowing grin.

"Dani, I could never have asked for a better child than you", mom says genuinely. I gave her a smile and hugged her. We sat like that, for what seemed like hours. I was just starting to fall asleep, when the driver from the moving van knocked against the plexi-glass, in hopes of getting our attention. Mom snapped her head up, and opened the small window in the plexi-glass.

"Ma'am, we're here", a gruff voice came from the other side of the plexi-glass. Mom opened the cab door and walked out. She stretched her arms and legs, and made a motion for me to get out. I shielded my eyes from the blazing sun, and jumped out of the cab. Once my eyes adjusted, I scoped out the neighborhood. The houses all looked the same, big houses, manicured lawns, and the optional pool in the backyard. My mouth dropped in awe on how perfect this neighborhood looked.

"Mama, are you sure we live here?" I questioned. The places we stayed at before weren't dumps, but they weren't as nice as this neighborhood.

"Baby, of course, why else do you think we're here?" mom asked amused. I turned and looked at her, wide eyed, and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Mom this is amazing! This house is beyond beautiful", I cried. My mother smiled at me, then went off to tell the worker where to start unloading the boxes. I stayed were I was for a while and let the excitement settle down in me, when the rush died down I ran off to help my mom and the mover bring boxes into our new house. After majority of the boxes were in the house I walked outside to my new front yard and sat on my porch steps. The calming sensations of twilight were bringing me, slowly, into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own noting... But PLOT !**

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Gabi. Gabi. Gabi. GABI!" a voice screamed from behind my head. My brain was slowly trying to regain consciousness as I heard my mom's worried voice behind me. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I also didn't want to worry my mother further. I opened my eyes slowly, in hoping to adjust to the new light that they were about to become upon, only to find out that it was evening. I laughed to myself, and then wondered how long I'd been asleep on the porch. I walked into our new house only to find the entry way blocked by scattered boxes, clothes, bags, shoes, and I think jewelry. I didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Mom, where are you and why is there a sea of clothing and accessories by the door?" I yelled, trying to find the source of this mess.

"I'm in the living room honey", mom called back. I carefully walked through the sea of clothes and accessories, afraid to step on an earring, and walked into the living room, only to find my mother dressed in a sleek black dress, pearls adorned in her ears and around her neck.

"Mom…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I turned around and blinked the tears from my eyes. She was starting work already, and we haven't even been here a day. I felt her small hand on my shoulder and I turned around. Her face was turned down with a frown. Guilt crashed on me like a ten foot wave and I gave my mom a hug.

"Baby, you know I didn't want to leave unpacking to go to this stupid work party, but I have to. This new boss is so hyped up on me meeting my co-workers that he threw me this little party. I don't want to go believe me, I'm as anti-social as you can get but…" mom explained trying to get me to understand, and I did. I understood where she was coming from, but it still hurt.

"Mama, it's really fine, really. I'll just move all my boxes to my room and start unpacking my clothes", I said trying to ease her uneasiness on leaving me home alone. She smiled and patted my hand.

"Okay baby, I already had the mover move your bed, dressers, and desk into your new room. And by the way, I think you're going to like it" mom smiled as she said this. "Anyway, I'll be home by 12 at the latest, and if you need me you can always call on my cell, it'll be on. Oh, let's see, you can order pizza on your phone, and um, yea. Love you baby girl, not too late now", mom reminded me as she put on her black heels and walked out the door. I locked the door behind her and turned down the thermostat to 67 degrees. Just the way I like it, nice and cold.

I walked up the stairs with a box in hand, and looked for 'the room I'm going to like'. There were 4 rooms on this floor, one bathroom and three bedrooms with bathrooms built in to two of the rooms. The first door I opened was to a room with a window that faced towards the west and an alcove to the right of the window. I guessed that wasn't the room she was talking about. I walked further down the hall, opening the next two doors and finding a bathroom, as expected, and a master bedroom, which I took a guess, was my moms. I finally walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. I gasped, dropping the box in the process of trying to cover my mouth with my hands. The room was beautiful. It was large, had glass doors, which led out to a balcony, and an alcove, also a door that led to a full bathroom and a walk in closet.

I was in awe as I walked around the room. It was beautiful, and it was perfect. I visually mapped out where everything was going to go when my stomach growled with hunger. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to where my bag was laying on the counter, and grabbed my phone. I called the local Pizza Hut and ordered a small pineapple and chicken pie. 30 minutes of rearranging my room and unpacking, the door bell rang. I ran down to the front door and tore it open. There stood a boy, bag in hand, a smile adorned on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Wanna find out who this mystery boy is? Review and you'll find out!**


End file.
